Ma vie est verte
by aurelPatte
Summary: OS, Chirrut Îmwe se rappelle de sa rencontre avec Baze Malbus. [Challenge de novembre 2019 – Collectif NONAME] /!\ l'univers et les personnages de StarWars appartiennent à G. Lucas et Disney /!\


**[Challenge de novembre 2019 – Collectif NONAME]**

**Voici ma petite production -très en retard- pour le challenge de novembre 2019 sur le thème du handicap et un peu de la haine à l'amour.  
Résumé : Chirrut Îmwe se rappelle de sa rencontre avec Baze Malbus.**

* * *

Il y a un bruit sourd qui vrille mes tympans. Un son strident qui masquerait presque les battements de mon cœur s'ils n'étaient pas si douloureux. Mais cette peine est bien inoffensive et mesquine si je me concentre sur la chaleur de cette main qui a pris la mienne et la serre à en broyer mes phalanges.  
Je sais que tu me parles, peut-être murmures-tu plus à toi-même ces mots débordants de mensonges réconfortants et plus plaisant à entendre que la vérité qui ronge mon corps.

Je sais que tu me parles, veux garder le lien… mais dans ces secondes si précieuses mon esprit dérive. Le temps s'étirerait-il rien que pour moi ? Pour nous ? Je dérive et une myriade de pensées se bousculent aux frontières de ma conscience.

Des souvenirs…

Les autres pensent que nous, à qui le soleil a soit-disant brûlé les rétines, vivons dans le noir. C'est faux. Je vis dans le vert. Je pense que c'est du vert. Je dirais même que c'est un vert lumineux ! Il paraît que la végétation de certaines planètes est verte, à cause de la chlorophylle. Peut-être l'ai-je regardé trop longtemps, cette végétation. Mais ça, c'était dans une autre vie.

Car maintenant je regarde sans voir, droit devant moi. Et je sais que mes yeux font détourner les leurs, à ces autres qui croient que je vis dans l'obscurité. Je le sais parce que je le sens.

Je le sens parce qu'Elle est toujours avec moi, cette énergie enchanteresse qui murmure au creux de mon oreille ce qui saisit le cœur de ces autres qui m'entourent.

Cette énergie qui fut pendant de longue année ma seule amie, dessinant des formes que je ne pourrai vous décrire. Car si votre monde paraît d'une inéluctable véracité, il n'est pour moi qu'image vaporeuse, réalité qui n'a de consistance que sous la pulpe de mes doigts, que sur le fin duvet qui couvre mon enveloppe, sous mes pieds qui foulent des sols tantôt rudes, tantôt moues, parfois uligineux.

J'entends ce gravier qui crisse sous le poids de mon corps, j'entends mes bottes s'extirper de l'humidité dans un bruit de succions, je respire cette poussière de la terre qui n'a reçu l'eau providentielle depuis trop longtemps.

Mais le monde et ces réalités qui me sont décrites avec le plus de finesses possibles dans un espoir de m'en faire profiter me sont d'une tangibilités dérisoires.

Je vis dans les grêles qui caressent ma peau, dans les tempêtes qui chatouillent mon odorat, dans les ouragans qui viennent heurter mes tympans, dans les tornades qui fleurissent sous mon palais.

La pluie n'est, pour moi, que la détresse d'un monde qui pleure sur un morceau de musique monocorde. Les larmes d'un monde qui se lamente au-dessus de ma tête et qui viennent mourir sur ma peau. Ou peut-être est-ce des larmes de bonheur ? Qui sait, il faut beaucoup d'amour pour donner à la terre de quoi enfanter de ses entrailles milles et une pousses si douces de ce qu'on appelle « végétation ».

Mais surtout, je vis dans les orages de couleurs. Des couleurs que les mots ne pourraient rapporter. Et quand bien-même j'essaierai qu'aussitôt elles perdraient de leurs richesses. Ce monde-ci, il n'appartient qu'à nous, nous qui avons soit-disant, « les yeux morts ».

Et puis un jour, t'ai rencontré.

C'était un jour, je l'ai entendu par les chahuts joyeux de la rue. L'air frissonnait, presque électrique. Et il était bleu, ce jour était bleu et non vert. Un bleu sauvage.

Alors que je déambulais entre la foule, dans cette ville qui jamais ne connaît le sommeil, dans cette masse grouillante de petites lumières que mon Amie m'indiquait, je t'ai percuté.

Oui, j'ai percuté quelqu'un. Mon Amie de toujours m'avait lâchement abandonné, désertrice ! Toutes les lueurs qui m'entouraient se sont évanouies, tout mon monde de sens s'est fané en un battement de cil. Je fus seul, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Seul, entouré d'un monde gelé mais surtout face à toi. Toi que je venais de heurter de pleins fouet. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il s'est produit par la suite. Il me semble que dans un dérisoire réflexe de survie, j'ai tenté de t'assommer de mon bâton.  
Car tu le sais, quand mon Amie chante je danse sur ses rythmes pour offrir au sol ceux qui ont cru pouvoir me duper à cause de ma cécité. Mon bâton valse, devenu lance de combat, mû par un instinct viscéral.

Tu t'es manifesté en grognant. De ta bouche, il y a plu une cascade de mots injurieux qui en appelaient aux sacrilèges des étoiles et de toutes les galaxies lointaines, très lointaines.

Toujours enlisé dans mon monde aux sens atrophiés, j'ai bougé, encore. Élance par la peur plus que par la colère. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? Je ne sais plus très bien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je venais de perdre le cocon rassurant de mon Amie et que tu étais orageux. Peur de toi ou colère face à l'abandon, je n'aurai su dire.

Tout cela étant, je fus vite arrêté par un poing venu se loger dans mon estomac, me faisant cracher l'air de mes poumons meurtris.

Autant dire que notre rencontre, fruit d'aucun hasard, n'avait pas éclos dans la délicatesse.

Tu aurais pu me laisser là, mes poumons dolents cherchant l'air péniblement, sur mes pieds qui tentent de garder le reste de mon corps droit. Et qui n'y arrivent pas. Alors que je chavire, je sens une main qui saisit mon avant-bras. Je peux sentir la rudesse de ton mouvement, la fermeté de ta poigne, la chaleur de tes doigts.  
Une vigueur qui délivre, sous la surprise, mes poumons asphyxiés.  
Le temps semble s'étirer jusqu'à se figer. S'arrête-t-il dans toujours dans ces moments incongrues ? Est-ce pour cela qu'on parle de moment « hors du temps » ? En y repensant, je crois seulement que c'est mon esprit qui a défailli.  
Cette poigne qui m'agrippe est mon seul repère parmi mes sens qui sont aux abonnés absents. Ou peut-être sont-ils noyés par un surplus d'informations. Encore aujourd'hui le doute m'assaille.

Ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que, tout en parjurant les astres, tu m'as demandé si je n'étais pas fou.

Fou ? Voyez-vous ça. Tant de gens me l'ont répété alors que je déblatérais sur mon Amie.

Fou. Peut-être, je ne suis jamais seul dans ma tête car mon Amie est là. N'est-ce pas ça, cette définition vulgaire de la folie ?

Tout en réfléchissant à ta question qui ressemblait plus à une déclaration, tu a ronchonné que les aveugles comme moi devraient faire plus attention où leurs pieds les mènent.

Où ils les mènent ? Mes pieds ne me mène pas, c'est mon Amie qui me pousse et moi qui marche dans le chemin qu'Elle a tracé pour moi. Alors m'est venue à l'esprit l'idée que peut-être elle s'était éteinte juste pour ce moment, pour cette rencontre.  
Et la réflexion me fait sourire. Je sais qu'un sourire a sillonné mes lèvres aussi lors de notre rencontre parce que tu as maugréé qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Ce ne l'était pas ? J'ai trouvé que ça l'était.

Elle s'était éteinte une poignée de secondes rien que toi.

Car, mon Amie est revenue aussitôt ai-je compris ses desseins. Les lueurs de la foule qui nous enveloppaient ont soudainement brillé avec vigueur. Mes sens ont reprit de leurs aisances.

Et puis je t'ai vu. Au-delà de tous mes sens si aiguisés. Au-delà du compréhensible et du saisissable.

Irradiant de chaleur humaine, que seuls des yeux comme les miens pouvaient percevoir.

Depuis ce jour, je ne t'ai plus quitté. À partir de cet instant, c'est moi qui traçais mon chemin près du tiens.

Aujourd'hui je peux encore sentir ta main dans la mienne. Malgré mes tympans à l'agonie, malgré mon cœur qui tressaille, la grande faucille arrive et je sens sa tenaille. La chaleur de ta poigne ne peut repousser le gel venu picoter le bout de mes doigts.

Il me reste pourtant encore quelques mots à te murmurer. Que nous murmurons ensemble.


End file.
